starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Enemy Intelligence
|fgcolor= |name=Enemy Intelligence |prev=Sudden Strike |conc= |next=Trouble in Paradise |image=TarsonisCity SC2-NCO Art1.jpg |imgsize=300px |conflict=Defenders of Man Insurgency |campaign=Nova Covert Ops |date= |result=*Dominion position established on Tarsonis *Defenders of Man evacuate base *Defenders of Man use of psi emitters on civilian colonies to weaken Emperor Valerian's rule discovered |place=Tarsonis, Tarsonis City |side1= Terran Dominion : Covert Ops Crew |side2=Feral Zerg |side3= Defenders of Man |side4= |commanders1= Agent Nova Terra Reigel |commanders2= |commanders3= Technician† |commanders4= |forces1= |forces2= |forces3= |forces4= |casual1= |casual2= |casual3= |casual4= |width= |client= |reqmissnum= |altmission= |goal=*Garrison units inside buildings (5) *Reach command room *Nova must survive (second phase only) |optgoal=*Rescue survivors |heroes=Nova Terra |reward= |newchar=Reigel |newunit=Siege tank, Hellbat |newtech= }} Enemy Intelligence is the third and final mission in the first mission pack of the Nova Covert Ops campaign. History Lost Memories With the Terran Dominion forces evacuated from Borea, Nova met with Emperor Valerian Mengsk, who offered her his ship, the Griffin and its covert ops crew in exchange for her loyalty. She accepted, and Valerian brought in her new weapons and technology specialist, Reigel. He attempted to use a device to stimulate her neural inhibitor to help her regain the memories she had lost, which gave her memories of Tarsonis City after it had been destroyed by the zerg. Nova and her squad then mobilized to infiltrate the Defenders of Man base on the planet.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: Lost Memories. (in English). 2016. Mission Nova and her covert ops crew arrived on the planet, and swiftly attempted to garrison the structures that surrounded their landing site after clearing the zerg infestation pustules blocking them. However, their appearance attracted the attention of the feral zerg nearby, and they were attacked. Nova's forces were able to repel the zerg long enough to garrison and secure the surrounding structures. During the battle, a Defenders of Man cargo ship carrying imprisoned Dominion troops—Prometheus Company and Field Response Theta—crashed nearby. infiltrates the Defenders of Man base]] With the surface secure, Nova descended into the Defender of Man's base. She discovered a monomolecular blade in their armory, and tested it against the Defenders' guards. She entered the coms room, and discovered her presence was noted. The technician in charge received orders, which he considered to be extreme, but moved to carry out. Nova continued in the facility, and discovered they had begun to evacuate, and had activated a psi emitter. Feral zerg began to pour into the facility, attacking the remaining Defenders of Man and Nova alike. Nova still managed to slip past the Defenders of Man, and made it into their command room.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Nova Covert Ops, Enemy Intelligence (in English). 2016-03-29. The Defenders of Man There she discovered the Defenders of Man were planting psi emitters a civilian world to attract zerg to it, with the intent of discrediting Valerian. She stated that they had to be stopped.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Cinematic: The Defenders of Man. (in English). 2016. Walkthrough The first section of the mission is largely about creating defenses and adding to them by pushing out to secure the garrisons. The garrisons also cover the three approaches to the player's base (one covers the north already) and are invulnerable once filled. Groups of Zerg will initially only attack from the north, but will quickly also push from the east then the west. While there are lots of chokepoints to contain them, it is impossible to prevent the waves as they spawn from off the map. The mission is made significantly easier by focusing on walling off with Supply depots at the beginning of the game. Once the way is blocked off, a few tanks will be the highest priority, as their splash damage will effectively clear out the waves. Making several barracks (a couple reactors, with at least one tech lab for Marauders) will help producing enough infantry to fill the garrisons later on. Unless rushing for the achievements, establish a series of s, bunkers, and turrets to ward off attacks. Jump jet upgraded siege tanks will be useful here, as they can stay on the high ground for the initial attacks and not be damaged. While establishing the base, note that ghost academies can auto-build nuclear missiles, so building two or three will allow the player to have multiple nukes ready to clear out zerg blocking the garrisons. In later stages and on harder difficulties, the enemy will send s against the player. These should be taken out using either s or Nova, as her snipe can one shot them. While super stimpack is useful, if the player has trouble with guardians giving marines the range upgrade will help, because it will allow bunkers to more easily hit them. Nova's loadout only affects the first stage. A good layout includes the sniper rifle, stealth suit, and range upgrade, as she can then outrange the spine crawlers, sniper guardians and overseers, and pick off key targets. This will be helpful as Nova is a strong unit at this point in the Campaign. In addition, multiple ghost academies will allow the player to have several nukes ready to clear out any defences. If patient, Nova can clear most of the map on her own while other units defend. The second phase involves infiltration with Nova using a monofilament blade and Flashbangs. She can use a dash attack to go through groups of enemies, but this will still trigger their sight range if it's passed through. The player's loadout will be automatically switched to stun grenades, which will turn off the sight range of ghost when it is used on them. In addition, unlike The Escape, gun turrets in this section can be destroyed. In the later stages of the second section, the zerg will appear. Kill units outside of the sight range of the s, and use stun grenades to prevent units from firing or repairing as the zerg push through them. Achievements Trivia The device that Reigel uses to recover Nova's memories bears the symbol of the Moebius Foundation. References Category:Nova Covert Ops Missions